


You are the one I want to keep

by demonic_gay



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Asexual Character, Everyone is Gay Except Natasha, F/F, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Character, Lesbian Character, and they were ROOMMATES, bi characters, like extremely gay, marya has anxiety, soft, some smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_gay/pseuds/demonic_gay
Summary: When writer, Marya Dmitrievna, gets Helene (An aspiring artist) as a roommate, she finds herself falling for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Marya was sitting at her candlelit desk, pen to the paper, trying her hardest to write chapter four of her book when there was a knock at the door. She got up out of her chair and went the door, her brows bumped together in a frown. She wasn't expecting anyone; who could it be? She opened the front door of her flat and saw a stunning woman dressed in a low cut green dress. She had tight, brown curls pulled into an intricate bun, with a few strands falling down to frame her beautiful face. Even though she was wearing heels, she was quite a bit shorter than Marya. Marya could feel herself blushing furiously. What was a woman like this doing visiting her? "Hello, are you Marya Dmitrievna? I was wondering if you were still looking for a roommate," The woman asked in a sultry voice. "Yes of course! Please come in!" Marya said, stuttering slightly. As the shorter woman wandered into the apartment, her hips swaying like those of a goddess, Marya found herself looking at her perfect form and taking in every aspect of her beauty. If this was her new roommate, she was in deep trouble. 

The woman found her way to the living room and sat down, more gracefully than you could imagine possible. "My name is Helene by the way, Helene Kuragina. Shall we discuss living arrangements?"  
"Yes, of course, would you like to see your bedroom?" Helene nodded, though she secretly hoped that they wouldn't need a second bedroom soon. Her new roommate was truly gorgeous. Her soft red curls made her look like a movie star and her striking blue eyes were hypnotising. Helene could have gazed into them all evening.  

After having a tour of the flat, Helene decided that she would definitely want to move in; it was a beautiful flat located in the centre of New York City and her roommate was simply enchanting. Marya, however, was unsure if this would work. She didn't think that she would be completing her book any time soon with Helene around. Nevertheless, she asked Helene to be her roommate. Helene said yes, of course, but Marya couldn't help but blush at the enthusiasm in which Helene said it. 

A week later, Helene was at the door again, but this time she had many boxes and a MAN. The taller woman immediately felt sour jealousy creep in. She brushed it off and told herself that she had no business being jealous over a woman she barely knew, but it didn't help. Marya watched at this man helped Helene carry boxes with a stern look on her pretty face. It stayed that way until he introduced himself as Helene's brother. His name was Anatole and he and his boyfriend, Fedya,  were the reason that Helene was looking for a new home. Apparently, she couldn't stand the constant PDA and noises. Marya was actually rather grateful to this man. 

Once all the boxes had been moved into Helene's room, she and Marya began to unpack. Marya noticed that the first thing that came out of the boxes was an easel. Helene must be an artist. The next things that came out of the boxes were paints, canvases and a bi flag. Marya's heart skipped a beat; this woman was gay!  Marya had a chance with her. Helene noticed her staring at the flag and immediately panicked. "Oh no, you're not okay with it are you, I'm so sorry, I should have checked. Do you want me to find somewhere else?" Tears began to form in the corner of the smaller girl's eyes as she began to pack her things back into the boxes. "No, wait!" Marya said frantically, grabbing Helene's arm. "I'm fine with it. In fact, I'm happy. I'm a raging lesbian and I thought it was really good when I saw the flag." Helene buried herself in Marya's arms, unable to stop the tears. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to assume. It's just that-" Marya gently stroked her messy curls. "Please, Elena, you don't need to apologise. I know a lot of people don't accept us, but it's not our fault."  
"Thank you, Marya," Helene muttered, softly as she clung on to the taller woman like a koala, slowly drifting off into an exhausted slumber. They were both at ease, both happy, cuddling in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These useless lesbians get their shit together.

Hours later, Helene woke up on the sofa, wrapped in a red, knitted blanket. Marya was nowhere to be seen, but there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen that made Helene's stomach growl. She wandered over to the kitchen, where she saw Marya stirring a big pot full of homemade broth. Helene quietly chuckled about how homely Marya was, which made the taller woman promptly turn around. "Elena you're awake! I'm sorry I left. It was an amazing cuddle, but I have dinner to make." She gestured towards the pot. "I hope you like pastina because I made far too much." "I can tell," Helene laughed and walked towards the cupboard to get bowls. Marya poured the pastina into the bowls with a ladle and they both went to go sit down on the sofa. Once they had sat down, Helene lent against Marya's shoulder and began to eat. "This is so fucking good!" She exclaimed between mouthfuls. "Why have I not had this before?" Marya giggled, her laughter like music. "Helene, honey, slow down! You'll give yourself a stomach ache." However, Helene didn't slow down and carried on shovelling spoonfuls of the delicious food into her mouth. Two bowls later, both of them were absolutely full, but there was still half a pot of pastina left in the kitchen. "Elena, do you want to call your brother and his boyfriend and tell them that we have food. We will never finish all of this." Helene agreed and went to go find her phone.

After 10 minutes of waiting, there was a knock at the door and Helene ran to answer it. At the door, there were two men. One, who Marya recognised as Anatole, had blonde hair brushed up a quiff and grey eyes. The other had a dark, bushy beard and skin a similar colour to Helene's. They both greeted the girls with big bear hugs and then were led into the dining room. Marya sat them both down and went to fetch the steaming pot and some bowls from the kitchen. Both boys showered her with compliments for the food. Marya was right in assuming that they would finish off the food, as, within half an hour, the pot was empty. After they had finished, Helene shooed them both out of the door and told them to go home. She then pulled Marya over to the sofa, where they cuddled for some time. The cuddles lasted until Helene moved her hands to Marya's hips and thigh. The intimate gesture made Marya flush bright red and get up. "I think we should continue unpacking your things, Helene," She declared and made her way to Helene's room. Helene followed, feeling hurt and confused. Didn't Marya like her?  But Marya was right. They needed to unpack.

An hour later, all of Helene's things were unpacked and put away in their places. Helene was just hanging up the last poster, but it was getting late and both of them were very tired. Marya said goodnight and went to her room, leaving Helene alone, wondering what on earth she had done wrong. She gave up on figuring it out and changed into pyjamas. 

In the next room, Marya was pacing frantically, worrying about what she was going to do about Helene. She knew that she liked Helene; every time she saw her, her stomach flipped and her heart skipped a beat. But the question was, did Helene truly like Marya? She was certainly affectionate but was it just friendly? Marya was extremely confused and it was tearing her apart. "God," she thought, "I'm so hopeless when it comes to love."

Early next morning, Marya awoke to the sound of soft singing. She got out of bed and walked towards the source of the enchanting music. Helene's door was wide open and the music was coming from there, so Marya walked in. Helene was standing in front of her easel, paintbrush in hand, painting a woman. Her curly hair was down and covered most of her back and she was singing a song that Marya recognised as "Her" by Abby Glover. It was a truly beautiful sight. Helene must have heard Marya sigh, as she turned around and, after noticing the redhead, turned red and looked at the floor. Marya was blushing too as she realised that Helene was wearing nothing but green sleep shorts and a lacy, black bra and had paint smudged on her cheek in such a perfect way. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Helene asked bashfully. "No don't worry! I really liked your singing. That song is one of my favourites actually," Marya replied. "Oh thank you!" Marya didn't think that it was possible, but Helene blushed even more. "That painting is really beautiful."   
"Not as beautiful as you are, Marya"   
"That is where you're wrong, Elena," muttered Marya, looking at the floor. Helene wandered closer to Marya and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "No, My darling, that is where I am very right." Marya leaned forward and kissed her passionately. They kissed until there was no air left in their lungs, Helene's hands buried in Marya's soft, red curls; Marya's hands resting on Helene's full hips. The two of them could have happily stayed like that forever, but they both needed to breathe. "Helene, I think I'm falling in love with you."   
"Marya, I have already fallen in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My tumblr it @demonic-gay if you want to talk about Great Comet :0)


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days consisted of pure bliss. The cuddled constantly, kissed so much that even Anatole complained and frequently woke up in the other's bed. It was ethereal.

"Hey, Marya." Marya moved her hand up to stroke Helene's neck. "Yes, Elena, darling?" God Helene loved it when she called her that. It sent shivers down her spine. "Can you teach me how to cook? I've never done it before."  
"Of course! What do you want to cook?" Helene scrunched up her forehead and thought hard. "Cake," she said decisively. "I want to learn how to make a cake." Marya found this very amusing, but she didn't say anything. Elegantly rising from the sofa, she took hold of Helene's hand and escorted her to the kitchen. "First you need to get 4 eggs and weigh them. Then you use the same amount of flour as the egg." She chuckled under her breath as she watched her lover rush to find eggs, flour and some scales. She weighed everything out and then looked to Marya for instructions. "Now what you do is make a well in the flour and crack the eggs into the well." Helene tried to crack the egg but failed miserably, causing bits of egg to fly all over the kitchen. A look of panic crossed her pretty face. "Oh shit. I don't think that was supposed to happen." Marya's low laugh rang out. "No, it really wasn't, Elena."  They cleared up the mess and got another egg. Marya decided that she should show Helene how to crack an egg before she tried again, so she stood behind her and took control of her hands. "Look this is how you do it," Marya explained as she guided Helene's hands, gently tapping the egg on the side of the bowl. Helene was blushing like a schoolgirl over the gesture and leant in to kiss Marya, a floury hand cupping her cheek. Marya's hands travelled down to Helene's hips and gripped them firmly. It was the closest to God that Marya had ever felt. It was perfect. After some time, the pair remembered that they making a cake and gently pulled away. They finished cracking the eggs, added butter and sugar, and mixed it all together. When the mixture was fully prepared, they put it in the oven. Even though it was only 15 minutes of waiting, Helene was extremely impatient. She spent the whole time sitting on the counter, swinging her legs, and checking the timer. When the cake was finally done, Helene leapt off the counter and ran straight to the oven. In her excitement, she forgot the oven gloves and tried to take the cake out with her bare hands. Luckily, Marya stopped her before she managed and handed her a pair of oven gloves. The cake came out perfectly and Helene was so proud of herself; she had never made a successful cake before. It was frankly adorable. 

Once the cake had been eaten, they went to go sit down in the living room. After a while, Marya got a text. "My goddaughter, Sonya, has a concert in a few days! Do you want to come with me? My other goddaughter, Natasha will be there too." She said, excitedly. "That sounds amazing, I can't wait to meet them both."  
"Great, it's on Saturday at 8. This will be like our first date! I can't wait to tell them that I finally got a hot girlfriend." Helene blushed scarlet and held Marya closer. "I love you, you big idiot."  
"I love you too, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I will update asap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of coming up with other songs, I decided to use Brittain's music for Sonya. There's smut in the last paragraph.

It was Saturday evening and Marya and Helene were getting ready for Sonya's concert. Helene wasn't letting Marya see what she had decided to wear; she said it was a surprise and insisted on getting ready in her own room. This made Marya grumble a bit, but she accepted it and gone to get herself ready. Marya's outfit was simple but chic. It consisted of a white shirt, black jeans, a red knitted jumper and doc martens. It made her feel really confident and she loved it. For her makeup, she did black eyeliner that was sharp enough to cut a bitch and a swipe of bold red lipstick. It was her signature colour. She quickly brushed her hair and went to get Helene. "Honey, you better hurry up or we'll be late. It's already half seven!" She called. "I'm nearly ready, my love, give me five minutes!" A few minutes later, Helene walked out of her room looking like a Goddess. She was wearing an incredibly short dark green pleated skirt, a white t-shirt and dark green thigh highs with two white stripes at the top of each one. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate bun and she had simple makeup, with a touch of soft pink lipstick. She was wearing heels but was still incredibly short compared to her girlfriend. She was so gorgeous, that Marya could not help but let out a soft gasp. "Shall we go, Marya?" Unfortunately, Marya was currently so flustered, that she was unable to form coherent sentences, so instead of saying "Yes let's go. By the way, you look amazing." She ended up saying something along the lines of "Oooh pretty. Leave." Helene laughed and took Marya's hand. "You look beautiful tonight, Marya."  
"Not as beautiful as you, Elena," Marya replied whilst trying to lock the door behind them. Helene pulled down on Marya's collar and kissed her deeply, her free hand holding the base of her girlfriend's skull. Marya, taken by surprise, grabbed hold of Helene's hips and kissed back. After a while, Helene pulled away and started to walk towards the car, leaving Marya breathless. She fumbled with the keys to lock the door. She walked over to the car and got into the driver's seat. "Oh fuck! We're running late." She frantically started the car and began to drive. "Honey, can you please text Sonya and tell her? I don't want her worrying." 

Once they had gotten to the concert, they were greeted by a very excited Natasha. Noticing Helene, she was rather surprised as Marya had failed to mention that she was bringing someone. "Hi, I'm Helene! You must be Natasha. I've heard so much about you," Helene exclaimed, pulling Natasha in for a hug. Natasha looked extremely confused but hugged back anyway. "Yeah, Natasha, You know how I'm a big ass lesbian." "No?" "Oh. Anyway, I got myself a girlfriend. So I thought I'd bring her with me." Natasha was still slightly confused, but she was happy that Marya had found somebody. "Oh ok. Do you want to find our places?" They followed Natasha into a less crowded space quite near to the stage. Sonya was just walking onto the stage and everyone was cheering, Marya being the loudest. "Look at my amazing goddaughter!" However, Helene couldn't look; she was too short to see over the heads of those in the large crowd. She tried jumping but she was still unable to see Sonya. Marya had noticed her struggling and was laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, you're so short." Helene glared at her girlfriend fiercely. "Fight me, Marya."  
"Do you want me to lift you up, my love." Helene thought for a moment. "Yes, please," she said meekly. Marya lifted Helene up onto her shoulder, checking if she was comfortable. "Thank you, sweetie," She muttered, placing a soft kiss on Marya's cheek. It left a pink mark that was highly visible over Marya's pale skin. "You two do realise how ridiculous you are, don't you," Natasha said, obviously fed up with their constant PDA. "You'll understand when you fall in love, Natasha," Marya replied.

Sonya's music was hauntingly beautiful. Most of it was love songs that really captured the feeling of being madly in love. Helene was wondering who they were about when she realised that none of them seemed to be about men. What Sonya gay like Marya and Helene? 

After the show, Marya, Helene and Natasha went backstage to congratulate Sonya on her performance. Sonya was also quite surprised about Helene, but not at the fact that Marya was gay. "You've never shown any interest in men and you own too many flannel shirts to be straight." Marya was shocked that it was so obvious but shrugged it off. Helene and Sonya became instant friends, bonding over teasing Marya. In response to the teasing, Marya raised an eyebrow, which caused even more teasing. "Marya, honey, if you raise that eyebrow any more, it will fly off your face." Even Natasha, who was trying her best to keep out of this, laughed. It carried on like this for some time, until a frightened looking girl in a baggy jumper ran in, looking for Sonya. The fact that Sonya blushed a the sight of this girl, led Helene to believe that this was who the songs were about. On closer inspection, it became apparent that the girl was crying heavily. She rushed over to Sonya and buried herself in her arms. "Mary, did he hurt you again? If he did, you take me to him right now and I'll break his fucking legs." This offer seemed to frighten Mary even more. "No please don't! It's not his fault; he is old and feeble. I really don't want to go back though. Can I stay with you and Natasha tonight?" Sonya lifted the girl's chin and wiped away her tears. "Anything for you. You could move in tomorrow if you wanted and I'd welcome you." She turned to the others. "Natasha and I are taking Marya home now, but we'll see you soon." And she left, leaving Helene and Marya all alone. "Shall we go home, my love?" Marya said to Helene. Helene snaked her arm around Marya's waist and leant on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm tired." Once they had gotten home, they both got into their pyjamas. Marya's were sensible red button up ones that were extremely cosy, but Helene's were very different. Hers was simply lacy underwear and one of Marya's flannel shirts that only had one of the buttons done up. Marya gulped and flushed red at the sight of her hot girlfriend barely clothed. "You alright honey? You seem a bit flustered." Her voice was sultry and silky and it sent shivers down Marya's spine. She pulled Helene in for a passionate kiss, her hands travelling down to Helene's ass. Without stopping kissing, they made their way over to the bed. Helene expertly unbuttoned Marya's top and threw it to the floor. Marya did the same for the shirt that Helene was wearing and slid down the lacy underwear. She buried her head between her lover's legs, earning an abundance of squeals and moans from Helene. She stayed there until Helene was satisfied, which didn't take too long as Marya was incredibly good at it. When she got up, the sight that greeted her was amazing. Helene was sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, her curls splayed out on the pillow like a halo. She was completely worn out, and it was all Marya's doing. She covered Helene with the duvet and got into bed, a sleeping Helene beside her. It was ethereal.


	5. Chapter 5

Helene woke up the next morning encased in a pair of strong arms. She looked over to see her girlfriend looking like a goddess, her golden-red hair spread over the pillow, framing her face like a halo. "Good morning, my love," Helene whispered, gently cupping Marya's cheek. Marya opened her eyes and then quickly covered them. "Why the fuck did we leave the curtains open? I know we were a bit busy, but really?" She groaned angrily. Helene laughed at her angry girlfriend and got out of bed. She grabbed a bathrobe and turned around to Marya. "Should we invite the three girls over for lunch?" Marya simply put her thumb up and buried herself in the covers. "Ok. I'm going to have a shower, love you." Once Helene had got out of the shower, Marya went in, leaving Helene to get dressed. Marya had laid her outfit out on the bed already. It was black jeans and a white t-shirt that said "All the cool girls are lesbians" in bold black writing. "That's not quite right," Helene thought to herself. She went to get a fabric pen and fixed it. After that, she got changed into black jeans and an oversized green, knitted jumper. She walked over the living room and called Sonya. "Hi Sonya, do you, Mary and Natasha want to come round for lunch? Marya's going to cook something nice." Sonya shouted to the others about what was happening and then said, "Sure. We'll be there in half an hour, Helene. See ya!" Helene walked back into hers and Marya's room to tell her that the girls were coming, but was greeted by Marya laughing in her underwear holding her t-shirt. "What the fuck, Helene?" She chuckled holding up the shirt. It now read "All the cool girls are lesbians. (Except for me. I'm a huge dork.)" She pulled the shirt over her head and turned to Helene. "I'm still going to wear it, honey." "To be honest, it's true. You're a huge dork." She kissed Marya gently on the cheek. "Get ready quickly. The girls will be here soon and we need to start cooking. Do you want me to start on the vegetables? I thought we could do roast beef." Marya smiled gently at her girlfriend. "Sounds lovely, Elena. I'll be there in half an hour." An hour later, lunch was ready and the table was laid, but the three girls were late. "Where the fuck are they? Lunch will get cold!" Marya was frantically pacing the apartment, but Helene was trying to calm her down. "Honey, I'm sure they'll be fine. Come on, let's get you sitting down, I'll call them." Marya shot her girlfriend a grateful smile and went to find a place to sit. "I'm sorry, Elena, I just really struggle with not having full control over a situation. I know it's stupid but I get huge anxiety over it." Helene walked over to her to envelope Marya in a huge hug. "There's nothing to apologise about, my love. I understand the feeling well and I know it's difficult, but it will all be fine. Just remember that I love you with all my heart." She leant in to kiss Marya, cupping her cheek lovingly. At that exact moment, the door flung open and three girls burst in. "Sorry we're late but these fuckers decided to proclaim their everlasting love for each other and kissed too much instead of getting ready!" Natasha yelled angrily, gesturing towards Mary and Sonya who were standing behind her, holding hands. "About time too, ya big old lesbians," she added. Sonya laughed nervously and held Mary closer. "Yeah sorry. We should have waited for a better time." "Nonsense!" Helene exclaimed, fondly ruffling Sonya's hair. "No better time than the present. Now to table with all of you; Marya's made roast beef." They all rushed to the table, obviously very hungry. Once at the table, Marya began to give Mary the protective godmother talk. "Marya, calm it! The poor girl's terrified." Helene laughed and passed Mary a plate of food. "Marya's just very protective of Sonya and Natasha, don't worry. But remember, if you break Sonya's heart, I will break you." The rest of the night consisted of jolly conversation until Mary's father was mentioned. After a while of trying to figure it out, Mary admitted that he abused her. "That asshole! I'll fucking fight him!" Helene agreed and told Mary that she was staying at Sonya's from now on, her face red with pure rage. "You're part of the family now and we won't let any of our family get hurt," Natasha added. "Come to us anytime you need help and we will do our best, ok," Marya was starting to calm down from her rage at Mary's dad. Mary was confused but extremely grateful; she had just gained an extremely protective family and a girlfriend in under half an hour. "Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it," she smiled softly at them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly a month later, the 31st of October was fast approaching and Helene was getting extremely excited. "Can we throw a Halloween party please, Marushka? It will be fun," she begged her girlfriend. "It doesn't have to be big, we can just invite family." Marya had her doubts about how fun this party was going to be for someone who has panic attacks if exposed to large crowds and loud noises, but she really wanted to make her girlfriend happy, so she agreed. Helene had told her that they would both be superheroes and that she needed to find a costume fast; there were only 8 days until Halloween. Next thing she had called Fedya, Anatole, Sonya, Mary and Natasha and was dragging Marya to the shops to find decorations. "Honey, you need to make pumpkin soup. Yours is amazing and it's perfect for Halloween," Helene said, loading pumpkins into the trolley. "If I'm doing that, I'll need butternut squash too." Helene put some in and raced off to the Halloween section, pulling Marya behind her. She began grabbing paper lanterns, bunting and sweets from the shelves. She paused at the jumpscare sweet bowls. "Hell yeah!" She exclaimed, shoving four of them at Marya. By the time they got home, Helene had spent well over $100 on decorations and food for the party and was about to spend more on her costume. Marya went online to find hers too. Both had agreed that the costumes would be a surprise, but they would stick to the theme. 

It was the night of the party and both women were getting ready but in separate rooms; the costumes were still a surprise. Sonya was helping Helene as she had chosen a costume where she needed paint all over her body. She was going to be She-Hulk. It also meant that she would be wearing nothing but a very tight, white bathing suit with a purple outline and white heels. Sonya was wearing a black leotard and tutu with cat ears and a tail. She had whiskers painted on her face and had a pink collar around her neck. Natasha and Mary were sitting in the extensively decorated living room. Natasha was in a Dorothy costume and Mary was dressed like a Hufflepuff student. Both were chattering excitedly. Meanwhile, Marya was struggling to get into her costume but was refusing any help from Natasha. A while later, Helene and Sonya emerged from the bathroom, finally finished with Helene's body paint. It was a long time until Marya was ready, but it was well worth the wait. She was dressed as Black Widow in a black catsuit, just slightly unzipped. Her heeled combat boots made her the tallest in the room, her red curls framed her face perfectly and she was wearing red lipstick that Helene desperately wanted to mess up. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. She walked over to Marya and planted a kiss on her neck, leaving a green mark. "I didn't think it was possible for you to be hotter, but you've gone and proved me wrong, Marushka," she whispered, sending shivers down Marya's spine. "Guys stop being so gay for a moment and pay attention; someone's at the door!" Natasha was extremely done with them. Helene rushed to the door and opened it to Anatole in a Prince costume and Fedya in a purple steampunk suit, both with armfuls of alcohol. The moment they got in, they both started pouring out the vodka. Within half an hour, they were all completely drunk, even Mary. Fedya and Anatole had disappeared into one of the spare bedrooms, Sonya and Mary were kissing on the sofa, Marya had Helene pinned up against the wall and was currently ruining her lipstick and Natasha was all alone, dancing to the Ghostbusters theme and eating sweets. They were all a mess. With them all too drunk to get home, they crashed at Marya's. Sonya and Mary took the second spare room and Natasha was already passed out on the couch. 

In Marya's room, things were getting heated. Marya's catsuit had been completely unzipped and both pairs of heels had been discarded long ago. Helene was on the bed and Marya was desperately trying to take off her lover's costume, but failing miserably. "How the fuck do you get this off?" Marya asked, getting increasingly frustrated. "I really can't remember, darling," Helene slurred. After a while, she realised, that in her attempt the take the costume off, Helene had fallen fast asleep. Marya groaned and flopped onto the bed. Even though she was still in full costume, she went straight to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Marya and Helene's 5 month anniversary was very soon and Helene was panicking about what to do for her girlfriend. This panic resulted in many frantic calls to Sonya about what Marya would like and if she was a bad girlfriend for not knowing to get her. Eventually, she settled on tickets to a fancy ball and a gorgeous dress to wear to it. She had taken Marya's measurements while she was sleeping so that the dress would fit perfectly. They had been taken to the best dressmaker in the area and Helene had supervised every step to make sure that it would be the right dress for Marya. She had secured two places at a ballroom fit for the queen that Marya was and bought herself a dark green, off the shoulder mermaid dress with a slight train, keeping it quite plain, so that Marya could truly shine but dressed up enough for the event. The dress was collected from the dressmakers a few hours before she planned to present it and placed gently with the tickets in a gold box that was tied shut with a red bow. Everything was as planned. Around half an hour later, Marya was back from the shop and Helene was waiting in the living room with 12 red roses and the gift box. "Happy five months, my love," Helene greeted Marya with a hug and handed her the gift box and the roses. Marya sat herself down on the sofa and began gently undoing the ribbon on the box. Once she saw the dress, her jaw dropped. It was a deep red, off the shoulder ballgown with an A-line skirt and a slight v-neck. The dress was made of heavy material and had roses embroidered on the bodice, reaching down to the hem of the skirt. And it had pockets! "Helene," Marya gasped. "This is the prettiest dress I have ever seen!" Helene smiled in satisfaction. "Do you want to wear it out with me tonight, my love?" Helene asked, gesturing towards the tickets. Marya kissed her until they were both gasping for breath and all her lipstick was gone. "Of course," Marya was giddy with love. "I have something for you too, Elena," Marya informed, grabbing hold of a box. Inside the box was a pearl necklace. It had branch-like pieces of silver holding the pearls together and had a matching bracelet and earrings. "They're gorgeous, my love! I'll wear them tonight. Now go get ready, we need to leave in two hours." She kissed her girlfriend gently and left to get ready. 

A long while later, both girls were ready. Helene was wearing her usual make-up but with added glitter on her eyes and was wearing her new pearls. Her hair was pulled up into a perfect bun, with two curls let loose, framing her face. Marya had on red lipstick, a sharp, black cat-eye and her hair was done in a complicated updo. She had accessorised her dress with a big, gold cuff on her upper arm that showed off her muscles. "I want to kiss you so badly right now, Marya, but I don't want to mess up your makeup and it's really annoying," Helene complained. The Redhead laughed and replied flirtily. "You can kiss me all you want tonight, Elena. I won't stop you." She winked and pulled Helene towards to door.

Once they had gotten to the ballroom, Marya took Helene's arm and escorted her to the dancefloor, where "Frühlingsstimmen" was playing. "Do you know how to waltz, Elena?" She whispered, gently. Helene nodded and the two began to dance, their dresses twirling in time to the music. They gracefully glided across the dancefloor, Marya leading Helene, Helene resting her head on Marya's shoulder. "I love you, Marya," Helene sighed, gazing into Marya's enchanting, icy blue eyes. She dipped Helene down and kissed her deeply, holding the base of her neck. Helene smiled into the kiss and gripped her shoulder in order not to fall. Marya pulled Helene up and began to talk. "Elena, you're the love of my life; I've never felt like this about anyone before and I want to make sure I feel this way for the rest of my life. I'm also really glad that this dress has pockets because I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't." She pulled a small box out of her pocket and got down on one knee, "Elena Vasilyevna Kuragina, will you marry me?" Helene let out a soft squeal of delight and flung herself at Marya, her pearls flying to the side. "Words can not describe how much I would love to be your wife and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, you big dork." Marya slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and took her back to the dance floor, where they waltzed blissfully until they were so tired that they could barely stand. Together, they were happy and hopeful for the future. Together, they were perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after the engagement, neither Marya nor Helene wanted to go out. They decided that they would have a quiet day, lazing around in each other's arms with a bottle of wine and celebrate with family at a later date. The two of them enjoyed this sort of day greatly, loving the feeling of being together and alone at the same time, nothing but them and their thoughts. It was euphoric. 

By the early afternoon, Marya was on her back, stretched across the sofa, Helene cuddled close to her resting her head on her soft chest. Marya was reading to her from a book of poetry and Helene was listening, dreamily but intently to the beautiful sound of her fiancee's soothing voice. 

"When the moon at full on the sill of heaven  
Lights her beacon, flooding the earth with silver,  
All the shining stars that about her cluster  
Hide their fair faces;

So when Anactoria's beauty dazzles  
Sight of mine, grown dim with the joy it gives me,  
Gorgo, Atthis, Gyrinno, all the others  
Fade from my vision."  
As she read, Marya ran her fingers through Helene's dark curls, making her shudder slightly. "That was a beautiful poem, my dragon," Helene complimented, lovingly. "What was it called?" She propped herself up slightly so that she could gaze into Marya's blue-grey eyes and took a sip of deep red liquid from her glass. "It's called Moon and Stars. It's by Sappho who was an ancient lesbian who wrote poems about girls. We actually get the word "Lesbian" from her." Helene found Marya's interest in Sappho adorable and was determined to fuel it. "I loved it, will you read me more?" Marya turned a few pages and began to read "Aphrodite's Doves." It was a truly wonderful poem, but a few particular passages stuck out to Helene. "The length of night overtook them distant far from Olympus." She loved that one because it painted a picture of an endless night with the symbol of hope and love being lost. It reminded Helene of the past few years of her life. Past. That was all gone; her doves had found their way back to Olympus. But Helene's Olympus was incredibly tall and had soft red curls and blue-green eyes. Helene's Olympus always wore bold red lipstick. Helene's Olympus was currently reading poetry to her and running her fingers through her hair. Helene was going to marry her Olympus and stay at peace forever. Feeling a wave of intense love wash over her, Helene felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes, but for once, they weren't tears of manic pain; they were tears of joy and hope. She sat up abruptly and pulled Marya into a searing kiss. Noticing Helene's tears, Marya gasped softly. "Elena, What's wrong? Are you ok?" Helene nodded and placed her hand on Marya's cheek. "I love you so much. I know this sounds cheesy, but you brought hope into my life. Before I met you, I was in a really dark place; I was empty. Then you came along with your poetry and your love and filled that space. I don't know where I would be without you, and I don't want to think about a world without you. Thank you, my dragon." Helene's tears were streaming down her face, like a waterfall. Marya wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her jumper and pulled Helene close to her chest and pushed a few stray curls behind her ear. "Elena, no one could ever understand how much I love you, not even Sappho. Just remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens." She kissed her forehead gently and placed a comforting hand on the smaller woman's lower back. God knows how long they stayed like that, but all that mattered was that they were together.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening, Marya, Helene, Sonya, Mary, Natasha, Anatole and Dolokhov went out for dinner at a nice restaurant to announce the engagement. The girls were late (As usual) leaving Marya, Helene, Dolokhov and Anatole waiting at the table. Eventually, the three of them speedily walked into the restaurant and sat down at the table, apologising far too much. "So, which one of you was it this time?" Helene joked, hugging the girls. "Natasha," Sonya replied. "She saw the word asexual on the internet and had a sudden realisation." Helene's face lit up. "That's so cool, Natasha! I remember the first time I saw bisexual; I was so confused before and it just fitted so well. I'm glad you've found where you fit." Natasha smiled and thanked Helene for her kind words about her newly discovered sexuality. After they had ordered their food, Helene proudly showed them all the diamond ring that had found its home on Helene's finger. "The other day, Marya proposed and we're going to get married!" She said excitedly, holding Marya close. The table burst into an array of happy squeals and congratulations. "We want all of you guys involved with the wedding as much as possible and we really can't wait to join officially our families," Marya added, a wide smile plastered on her face. Everyone was ecstatic and could barely eat their food except for Dolokhov, but everyone knew that he always had a huge appetite. 

Months later, the venue had been chosen, the menu had been selected and they had a date for their happy day, but they both needed dresses. Helene had gone with Anatole, Dolokhov and Mary and Marya had taken Sonya and Natasha. Marya wanted a very simple flowy dress with maybe some lace and no train; it didn't make sense if she wouldn't be the one walking down the aisle. She tried on dress after dress, but, even though Natasha was squealing in delight at every one, none of them felt right. After hours of looking, she finally found the perfect dress. It was a white, A-line dress with a deep v-neck and an open back. It had lace sleeves and bodice and beading details on the skirt. She remembered that Helene would probably die if she saw her wearing something so low cut, but that made her want it even more. Nervously, she stepped out of the dressing room to show the girls the dress and they both cheered enthusiastically. "That's perfect, Marya," Sonya complimented. "It will absolutely kill Helene," Natasha added. Marya got changed and the three of them left the shop, having found and bought the perfect dress. "Let's go get cake!" Natasha yelled, dragging both Sonya and Marya to the nearest cafe. Marya laughed and agreed. soon, they were all eating cake and smiling. All was well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at the end!!!!

Helene was so happy but so scared; in ten minutes, she was going to be walking down the aisle to marry the love of her life. She held on tighter to her bouquet of red roses and fern and grabbed Dolokhov's arm for support. He and Mary were her bridesmaids and were wearing a matching dress and suit. Mary's dress was emerald green and made of, light flowy material. She knew that standing at the altar, Sonya and Natasha were wearing identical dresses, the only difference being the colour; their dresses were red. Dolokhov's suit and waistcoat were the same shade of green and he was wearing a rose in his buttonhole. Seeing as her parents were unsupportive, she decided to have Anatole, the one family member that had been there for her through everything, walk her down the aisle and give her away. Not many people were at the wedding, only family and close friends, but neither of them had much meaning that there were only 15 guests. Anatole tapped her on the shoulder and informed her that it was time. She took a big breath and walked forward. The wedding was outdoors at night meaning that the aisle was lit by candles and moonlight. It was truly beautiful, but Helene was too nervous to admire it all. Her legs felt like jelly, but she kept walking forward, clinging on to Anatole's arm. After what felt like a thousand steps, she looked up and saw Marya. Suddenly, she didn't feel so scared.

Marya was standing at the altar, watching her wife-to-be walk towards her. She looked breathtaking in a white fishtail dress. It had a lacy bodice and a train stretching back towards Mary and Dolokhov. It was off-the-shoulder and tight in places that showed off her heavenly curves. Around her neck, she wore the pearls Marya gave her on the night of their engagement. Her hair was pulled up into her usual intricate bun, but today it was laced with pearls. She looked up and caught Marya's eye, her soft, pink lips curling into a tender smile. Marya felt her heart skip a beat; she was going to spend the rest of her life with this goddess. As Helene walked closer, she stretched out her hand and Helene took it. "Marya, you're beautiful," She gasped. Marya blushed furiously and the officiator began to speak. "Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Marya and Helene. You have come here from nearby and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Marya and Helene to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. Marya and Helene thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married. They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them today. Those people too, they hold dear in their hearts. Marya and Helene, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all the uncertainties of life. A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self while together you become better than ever could be alone. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities and love. To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. Helene, please take Marya’s hand and repeat after me. Marya, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become, I promise from this day forward, To be grateful for our love and our life, To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection, To be patient with you and with myself, To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter, To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so, To love you completely, These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family." Helene repeated his words, her voice thick with emotion. "Marya, please take Helene’s hand and repeat after me. Helene, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become, I promise from this day forward, To be grateful for our love and our life, To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection, To be patient with you and with myself, To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter, To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so, To love you completely, These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family." Marya had tears streaming down her face and was gazing straight into Helene's eyes, lovingly. "Helene, do you take Marya to be your wife?" "I do." "And Marya, do you take Helene to be your wife?" "I do." "Please present the rings. Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love. Helene, as you place this ring on Marya‘s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today." Helene slid the gold band onto Marya's slender finger. Marya, as you place this ring on Helene‘s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today." She placed the ring on Helene's finger, still crying. "Marya and Helene, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple." Their lips crashed together so desperately that it could have been their first kiss and it lasted until there was no air left in their lungs. They broke apart to cheers from the guests, their faces stained with tears. For the reception, a table had been set up and covered with candles and a delicious meal had been laid out. It was an assortment of soups and stews; perfect for the slightly chilly night. Everyone ate and chatted, merrily in the moonlight. Helene was introduced to Natasha and Sonya's family Ilya, Natalya, Nikolai and Petya and Helene introduced everyone to Anna Mihalovna, her son, Boris and his wife, Julie. Nikolai had taken his friend, Denisov who fitted in well with the rest of them. An old friend, Pierre, was talking with Natasha and the two of them were getting on extremely well. Mary's brother, Andrei, had been introduced to them all for the first time. He seemed like a sweet young man and he would definitely be attending Sunday lunches with them. Young Petya was running around, having the time of his life and everyone seemed happy. Seeing Petya running around like that made Helene wonder what it would be like to have children of their own, one day. After the main course had been finished, the cake was brought out. It was a simple Victoria Sponge decorated with all sorts of berries, but it tasted amazing. Hours later, everyone had eaten their fill and chatted the night away and were beginning to head home. "Do you want to go home, lovely wife?" Marya whispered into Helene's ear. Helene chuckled softly and followed her to the car. Once at home, they changed out of their wedding dresses and put them away. When Helene got back into the bedroom, she did not expect to see Marya the way she was, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. Marya was wearing a sheer, red nightdress that barely covered anything with stockings and she looked amazing. "Holy fuck, Marya," Helene gasped, taking in every aspect of her wife's perfect form. She firmly took hold of Marya's hips and began trailing kisses down her neck, leaving red marks in her wake. The taller woman was groaning in pleasure, needing more of Helene. She pulled Helene's T-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor while Helene gripped her ass. Kissing Helene needily, Marya wrapped one of her long legs around her lover's waist and backed onto the bed. Helene pushed Marya down onto the bed and straddled her hips, not breaking from the kiss. Marya unclipped Helene's bra, threw it across the room and began to slide down her underwear. Helene began to grind on Marya's thigh, her curls falling out of her bun. Marya flipped her over so that she was on top, and made her way down Helene's body, leaving an abundance of hickies. Helene was moaning tremendously, unable to contain her pleasure. Marya swiftly spread her wife's legs and got to work, her tongue flicking over Helene's clit in circles. Helene was in ecstasy, squirming and moaning on the bed, her hands buried in Marya's hair. As she reached her climax, she squeezed Marya's head with her thighs and let out one last breathy moan. Helene kissed Marya again and flipped her onto her back. Helene was still breathless but was now in charge. She decided to take off Marya's nightdress, leaving her in nothing but a lacy, red thong. She slid that off too and began to go down on her. Marya was a mess of gasps and moans by the time Helene was done with her and both were thoroughly worn out. "Elena, that was amazing!" Marya gasped, trying to catch her breath. Helene held her close and covered them with the duvet. "I know, but we should probably go to sleep; we have a flight to catch tomorrow, my love," she replied. Marya agreed, switching off the bedside lamp. Soon, both were fast asleep and looking forward to a lifetime together.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprisingly, Marya was the first up the next morning. She woke up next to her beautiful wife and smiled; Helene was too enchanting to wake. Climbing out for under the covers, Marya decided to make a nice breakfast for the two of them, but she couldn't decide between eggs or pancakes. As she stepped into the kitchen, she remembered that Helene preferred sweet things and grabbed the ingredients. Half an hour later, two stacks of blueberry and lemon pancakes had been prepared and plated up with some syrup. Marya placed the plates on a tray with two mugs of hot coffee and took it all into Helene. She set the tray down on the bedside table and gently woke her sleepy wife. "Good morning, Honey. I made pancakes," Marya said softly, gesturing to the tray beside her. Helene sat up and kissed Marya's cheek. "I really don't deserve a wife like you, my love," Helene complimented, taking a big bite of pancake. Marya sat beside her and took a sip of her coffee. "Remember, we need to leave in two hours for the flight, so eat quickly." Helene smiled at her gratefully and carried on eating her pancakes.

A few hours later, they were both at the airport, waiting for their flight. They were heading to a small town in Italy called Scarperia. It was a charming, medieval town located in Tuscany and both of them were extremely excited. Helene had bought them both some food for the flight and was curled up in a ball next to Marya in her green sleep shorts and a white t-shirt. They were going to be landing at 4 in the morning, so Helene didn't plan on dressing up. Marya, on the other hand, had decided to wear a flowy, red dress, not realising the landing time. Luckily, it was a very comfortable dress; the flight was 10 hours long. A little while later, the boarding for the flight had been called and Marya was faced with the challenge of waking Helene up and getting her to the flight on time. For once, it wasn't too difficult and they got to their plane on time. They had nice seats near the front of the plane in business class. Just as the plane began moving, Marya started to panic. She was trembling and struggling to breathe. Tears were streaming down her pale face as she reached for Helene in a frenzied panic. Helene turned around and saw the state her wife was in. "Marya, what"s wrong? What do you want me to do?" She worried, holding Marya's hand tight. "I'm scared, Helene. What if we crash?” Marya gasped, still struggling to breathe. Helene placed a soothing hand on Marya's cheek and wiped the tears away. "We won't crash, my love. Just take deep breaths and try to calm down. It's a long journey, so sleep might be good." Helene's voice was calming and was all that Marya needed to hear. She rested her head on Helene's and tried to forget about the plane. "I love you," she muttered to Helene, drowsily. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, Helene in her arms. They both woke up hours later dazed, confused and very unsure of the time. Fortunately, there was only an hour left until the plane landed and they could get to the hotel.

Once they had gotten the hotel, they both flopped onto the bed and did not move until the bell tower in the church rang at 8 o'clock the next morning. It was very loud and seemed to be right near their hotel room. After getting into their clothes, a flowy green summer dress for Helene and a red romper for Marya, they decided to go to the cafe across the road for breakfast. It was a tiny cafe run by a very friendly man called Salvatore who welcomed all with open arms. Thankfully, Marya and Helene had learnt some Italian and were able to understand him. However, it was still a little difficult; he, like most Italians, spoke very fast. Marya ordered a croissant with apricot jam and some coffee and Helene was greatly intrigued by something called "Pan de Stelle." When it got to the table, she discovered that it was chocolate biscuits covered with sugar stars that you dip in milk. "Marya, look!" Helene exclaimed, pointing at the biscuits. "They eat biscuits for breakfast here!" Marya laughed at Helene's childishness and began to eat. The girls were unsure of what to do that day, so Salvatore gave them directions to an outdoor pool nearby. They stopped at the hotel to get their things and called a taxi. 

The pool was so much bigger than they thought it would be and had a diner under a canopy that served panini and ice cream. They got changed into their swimsuits and jumped in. Marya was showing off by doing tricks in the water like handstands and dives with Helene swimming alongside her, laughing at her antics. Helene tried to copy her and do a handstand underwater, but failed, resulting in her coming up spluttering. "How the hell do you do that?" Helene coughed. Marya kept showing her how, but she couldn't get the hang of it. "It doesn't matter," Helene laughed. "I'm hungry, let's go get food." She grabbed Marya's hand and led her over to the diner. They ordered a panino each and sat down. A group of children ran past, laughing and Helene took it as an opportunity to tell Marya what she had been thinking. "Marya, I would like to have a kid with you. I don't know when, but I think I'm ready to be a mother." Marya was rather surprised but happy. "I would love to have a child with you, we can arrange everything when we get home if you would like," Marya replied, joyfully. Helene smiled and held Marya close. "I love you." Marya kissed her deeply, running her hands through Helene's wet curls. Helene smiled into the kiss and leant into Marya. "I love you too," Marya replied. For the next week, they spent most of their time at the pool, saw some of the town and bought too many knives (The town was known for making them). Helene lived mainly on Ice cream and pizza and had Pan de Stelle for breakfast every day. It was great, but both were glad to get home when it ended.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long guys! I honestly could not write.  
> Edited by @fourfriends on Tumblr

After they had gotten back, they had figured everything out and were ready to have a baby.  
Helene wanted to have the baby herself, but instead of having a donor, they had paid for a special procedure so that the baby would be biologically Marya's too. Now, months after the decision, Helene was pregnant and due to give birth very soon. She had gotten a lot bigger and was making food choices that greatly confused Marya. One of these choices was strawberries dipped in peanut butter. Marya thought it made no sense until, one day, Helene made her try one and now she loved them.  
Marya was also having to constantly stop Helene from climbing to reach high shelves. She was always finding her standing on the counter in order to reach the food at the top. It scared Marya, especially since Helene was extremely clumsy and would trip over all the time. Ever since she had gotten too big to fit in most of her own clothes, she had taken to wandering the apartment in Marya's shirts, mostly unbuttoned, with comfortable leggings. She didn't leave the house much; she greatly preferred reading Mythology and watching Marya as she wrote, smiling at all the faces that she pulled.  
They still had everyone over for lunch on Sundays, including Pierre, who had recently begun dating Natasha. Sundays were usually a quiet affair, with everyone calmly conversing about whatever came to mind, but this Sunday was not at all quiet. Helene's water had broken and everyone was panicking, even Marya. Helene was the only one who appeared to be calm, even though she was silently panicking "Guys, I won't give birth for hours. Just drive me to the hospital," She assured them. They all abandoned their food and rushed to get the hospital bag ready.  
On the way to the hospital, Helene's contractions got steadily worse. She was screaming in pain and Marya just wanted to hold her wife close and make sure that she was ok. After a while of driving, she couldn't stand it any longer. She stepped out of the car and threw the keys to Pierre.  
"Pierre, you're driving; I can't stand this." She climbed into the back with Helene and began to run her fingers through Helene's curls, reassuringly. Helene curled up in Marya's arms, her head resting on Marya's shoulder. She seemed a lot calmer now that Marya was with her, but was still crying out at every contraction. Marya pressed a kiss to her forehead and called the others. They wouldn't have all fit in the same car, so they were following in Dolokhov's car. The call was answered with frantic questions about Helene's situation.  
"Calm down, I was just calling to make sure that none of you had fainted. You're all weaklings, especially Anatole." That comment was met with an annoyed cry from Anatole and laughter from the others. "If you're all ok, I'll see you at the hospital.” Marya laughed and hung up the phone.  
"Is Tolya ok? He isn't good with this sort of thing," Helene asked, wearily, as Pierre parked the car. Marya stroked her cheek and smiled. "Tolya's fine, don't worry," She said, pulling her out of the car.  


What they didn't know was that Anatole was not fine at all. He was freaking out; the car had run out of gas. He was considering running the rest of the way to the hospital, but Sonya, Mary and Natasha managed to convince him not to. Fedya did the rational thing and called a good friend of his to bring some gas. The others were worried that he would take a long time, but he was there within ten minutes. His car pulled up in front of them with a loud screech and out stepped the strangest man any of them had seen. He was dressed in mismatched, brightly coloured clothes and had a scruffy, black beard.  
"Hey, I'm Balaga," he announced and handed them the gas.  
He didn't stay long and was soon speeding away in his car. They quickly filled the car and scrambled in, Anatole shouting at them to hurry up the whole time.  
When they got there, it took them quite a while to find Helene and Marya. After finding them, they discovered that they wouldn't be allowed in the delivery room, so they all sat in the waiting room. Hours later, they were all still in the waiting room. As it was quite late, most of them had fallen asleep. The only person that was awake was Anatole; he was so stressed about Helene, that he was unable to sleep.  


It was around half two in the morning when Marya burst into the room, shouting excitedly.  
"Wake up, assholes! It's a girl!" She dragged the drowsy group to the hospital room, bursting with joy. There, in the bed, lay an exhausted Helene, holding a tiny baby. The baby had Helene's dark curls and Marya's blue-green eyes. Her complexion was a lovely tan, a perfect mix of the two’s appearances.  
"She's gorgeous," Mary gasped. "What's her name?"  
"We called her Svetlana," Helene replied, proudly gazing at her daughter. Anatole didn't say anything, as he was crying too hard to talk, but the others were telling Helene and Marya about their mishap on the road, causing Helene to laugh uproariously. "Tolya, would you like to hold her?" Helene asked, noticing his silence. She handed Svetlana to him, prompting more tears.  
"She's so tiny," Anatole choked out. "What if I break her?"  
"Break her, and I'll kill you," Helene informed him.  
Anatole nodded, meekly, and admired the infant. "I love her so much."  


The next day, Helene was let out of the hospital, free to take the baby home with Marya. She checked the car seat an unreasonable amount of times before she let Marya start the car and gently hit her for laughing. Once at home, they placed Svetlana in the crib in the nursery. The room was painted pale yellow with a huge mural of Olympus, painted by Helene, taking up a huge wall. The furniture was white and the room had a serene feel to it. After getting Svetlana to sleep, Helene and Marya collapsed into the sofa; it had been a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I've got really bad writer's block :0(

Marya awoke, bleary-eyed, to the sound of a small baby’s cry. She got up from the chair, trying not to disturb her sleeping wife, and made her way to the white cot on the other side of the room. She lifted Svetlana from under the covers and cradled her in her strong arms. “Are you hungry, sweetie?” She crooned, not thinking about the fact that the child couldn't answer. She walked towards the kitchen to make a bottle, carrying Svetlana lovingly. Once in the kitchen, she sat her daughter down in the high-chair and began to cook. First, she made a bottle for Svetlana and fed her. After, she decided to make scrambled eggs on toast for herself and Helene. Once it had cooked, she struggled to carry the full plates to the nursery, plates in one hand, coffee in the other, pushing the high-chair with her foot. The screeching noise startled Helene greatly, causing her to bolt up. She was quite an amusing sight; Eyes wide open and curls sticking up comically, but she was beautiful. “What the fuck,” She gasped. Marya began to laugh and handed her wife the full plate of food. “I made you breakfast, my love,” She said through giggles. Helene shot her a grateful smile and began to eat. “I love you, Mashenka.” Marya leaned in to kiss Helene’s cheek. “I love you too, Elena.” Smiling, Helene pulled Marya’s face closer to hers and snuggled closer to her as Marya trailed kisses down her neck. Even though they had been together for a long time, Marya still held the ability to make Helene flush red whenever she wished and right now, she wished. Marya sucked on her neck and a breathy moan escaped Helene’s pink lips. Marya grinned mischievously and stood up straight. “What shall we do today?” “But-” “Later, my love. We do have a baby to take care of.” Helene pouted, but got out of the chair and picked up their daughter. “Shall we watch a movie?”

Marya was just leaving Svetlana’s room when she was pulled into a searing kiss. “It’s later,” Helene grinned, pulling on the hem of Marya’s t-shirt. Marya attacked Helene’s neck and chest, leaving smears of red lipstick. She paused briefly to let Helene pull off her shirt and then continued, moving towards the bedroom. In one swift move, Marya pushed Helene onto the bed and pulled off her pants. She pressed her thumb down on Helene’s clit causing her to emit a sharp gasp. “Ah! Please, I need more!” Marya hesitated before slipping three fingers into Helene and truly fucking her, turning her pleads into moans of pure pleasure. She made the sweetest noises, almost like sighs, and it drove Marya mad. Marya made the decision to tease Helene more and removed her fingers. “Marya, please, stop teasing,” She complained, breathily, wrapping her legs around Marya to bring her closer. “If you say so, Elena,” She replied before roughly running her tongue through the smaller woman’s folds. Marya’s tongue swirled circles around Helene’s clit and she was in escasty, every slight touch threatening to drive her over the edge. She tensed up, before letting out one last loud moan and falling slack. Marya climbed onto the bed and Helene straddled her thigh, kissing down her stomach until she reached the edge of her pants. She tugged them down painfully slowly, plotting her revenge. She unclasped Marya’s bra, eased it off and began to run her hands down her lover’s sides, as slowly as she could stand before stopping at her hips.”Jesus, Elena,” Marya groaned. She started sucking and biting at Marya’s hipbone, leaving an abundance of hickies in the shape of an “H” Helene took great pleasure in teasing Marya for as long as she could manage before taking her clit in her mouth. “Oh my god, Elena!” Marya cried out. It didn’t take long before she climaxed and Helene sat up, proud of her work. “Next time, don’t tease me, Mashenka.”


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry but I have no idea what to do with this story anymore.


End file.
